monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyvern/Warvein
Warvein is a friendly Wyvern. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "My flight abilities surpass even a harpy's!" "A violent dragon that spreads its wings, that is a Wyvern!" "Watch out around the Kyoryuu. She's quiet and relaxed, but her large body alone is dangerous." "The Monster Continent is dark and gloomy... It's amazing that the air here is clear." "Both Behemoths and us Wyverns regard each other as rivals. It's a really bothersome thing..." "My flames will burn through everything!" "Oh ho, this man seems to have some backbone... I'll squeeze out your sperm and mate with you!" "The flap of a violent dragon's wings will blow you away!" "To tell the truth, I can't swim... Not that I have any need to swim." "In this area, food is scarce... I sometimes eat fish while I'm the air." "Take my fang..." (+1 True Dragon Fang) "Please take this money..." (+ 2005G) "You should heal your wounds with this..." (+1 Ultimate Herb) "I want to eat meat..." (Give 1 Meat) *Yes - "You're a friendly human to be giving this to me!" (+20 Affinity) *No - "I didn't particularly want it..." "I want money..." (Give 1203G) *Yes - "You're a friendly human to be giving this to me!" (+25 Affinity) *No - "I didn't particularly want it..." *Not enough money - "...You too? I understand all too well." "I'd like to try eating a beef bowl..." (Give 1 Beef Bowl) *Yes - "You're a friendly human to be giving this to me!" (+30 Affinity) *No - "I didn't particularly want it..." "Ordinary dragons, flying dragons, sea dragons... Which kind of dragon do you think is the best?" *Ordinary dragon - "A dragon that crawls on the ground is just a common dragon." *Flying dragon - "Yes, the flying dragons that rule the skies are the best dragons!" (+10 Affinity) *Sea dragon - "Sea dragons just crawl under the sea..." "What in the world does a hero like you want to attain...?" *Peace - "That answer is a model of foolishness..." (-5 Affinity) *Wealth and fame - "Yeah, I like that. After all, what is a man without ambition..." (+10 Affinity) *Love - "It's love...?! So, have you found that love...?" (+10 Affinity) "I've heard that we dragons are closely related to birds... Is that true?" *It's true - "Really... It's a bitter fact, but I'll have to accept it." *That's false - "I see, it was false! That's good!" (+10 Affinity) *They're the same - "Th-they're the same...?! Dragons and birds are the same...?! Is there...salvation...?" "Human, aren't there ever times you would like to fly in the sky...?" *There are - "I see, humans also long for the sky..." (+10 Affinity) *Never - "Humans have been tied to the ground even in their minds..." *I actually can fly - "What?! I-I didn't know..." "Do you know why dragons have no Queen?" *Because you do not form groups - "Right...we do not form groups. So we have no need for a Queen." (+10 Affinity) *Because you have a democracy - "Dragons don't have that!" (-5 Affinity) *Because you're clumsy - "Are you mocking us?!" (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Warvein: "I am a dragon who soars the heavens! I rule the land from the skies!" With Mio: Mio: "Oho, a sky dragon... I am a dragon who commands the seas." Warvein: "You sure have a funny way of talking for someone as young as yourself..." Mio: "I think...it sounds dignified." Warvein: "It's not." With Grande: Grande: "A wyvern... It is rare for you to come down to the surface." Warvein: "It's also rare for a solitary dragon to accompany people. We both appear to be oddballs..." Grande: "If the dragons of the land and sky join forces, nothing will scare us. We will bury anyone who opposes us!" Warvein: "Good grief, you're blowing a lot of hot air... ...But I won't be defeated as a sky dragon!" With Giga: Giga: "Hazy..." Warvein: "This dragon is really absentminded... Can't you move a little faster...?" Giga: "I should run around at high speeds...?" Warvein: "I take back what I just said, I'm really scared." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Warvein: "Let's have some fun once in a while...!" Warvein is dancing and singing happily... happens 2nd Action: Warvein: "Flap! Flap!" uses Gale 3rd Action: Warvein: "I"m going to sleep a bit..." Warvein fell asleep... falls asleep 4th Action: Warvein: "Oooooh!!" uses Roar 5th Action: Warvein: "Have this!" Warvein presents a gift! Hamburger Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Artist: Thomas Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2